justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shaky Shaky
|artist = |year = 2016 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Facil |effort = Modedar |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 103 |kcal = |dura = |nowc = Shaky |audio = |choreo = Céline RotsenFile:Shaky ChoreoProof.png |perf = }}" " por aparece en . Apariencia de los bailarines El bailarín es un hombre hecho de gelatina de naranja. Lleva una camisa rosa abotonada con una corbata de lazo amarilla, pantalones cortos azules y un par de gafas de sol. Fondo The routine takes place in a white cylindrical room with a light in the middle and outside of the room are tubes with liquids that move to the beat. There are colored desserts (mostly orange, pink, and yellow) that jump from side to side and adjust in a line according to the rhythm of the song. Every time "shaky shaky" is sung, gelatins in different colors are moving from side to side. When a line is finished, another gelatin is added to the background. When "Terremoto" is sung, there are marmalades that jump up, get in line, and change places every line. Later, the background returns to the beginning. Then, the background changes into a giant tower of colored jellies. When "Ahí es que va a apretar" is sung, various donut-shaped gummies hop forward. Closely to the ending of the routine, there is a "rain" of rainbow sprinkles. Movimientos Gold There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Kick the air with your right foot while your hands are in the air. Shakyshaky gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Shakyshaky gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *'' '' is the third song by Daddy Yankee in the series. *'' s last chorus and Daddy Yankee's outro verse are cut from the song. *"Jodedera", "las nalgas", "sitea el dutty", "sustancia", "pargo", and the whole of the ending lyrics are censored. *''Shaky Shaky is third routine in the series to have a fully animated coach, after Mi Mi Mi and Naughty Girl (Rabbid Peach Version). Galería Archivos del juego Shaky cover generic.png|''Shaky Shaky'' Shaky cover online kids.png|''Shaky Shaky'' (Kids Mode) Shaky cover albumcoach.png| album coach Shaky_Albumbkg.png| album background Shaky_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Shaky cover 1024.png| cover Shaky 894.png|Avatar Shaky pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms Imágenes promocionales Shakyshaky teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bjph-LjBNnY/ JD19 COACH SHAKY A3.png|Promotional coach Shakyshaky promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay Tras vestidores ShakyShaky bts.jpg|Creation process Otros Shakyshaky thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Shakyshaky thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY SHAKY 1.png|Background 1 JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY SHAKY 2.png|Background 2 JD2019 BACKGROUND ONLY SHAKY 3.png|Background 3 Postcard shaky001.png|Postcard 1 Postcard shaky001 thumb.png|Postcard 1 (no logo) Postcard shaky003.png|Postcard 2 Postcard shaky003 thumb.png|Postcard 2 (no logo) Videos Video Musical Oficial Daddy Yankee "Shaky Shaky" (Video Oficial) Shaky Shaky (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Avances Shaky Shaky - Gameplay Teaser (US) Shaky Shaky - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Juego Shaky Shaky - Just Dance 2019 Referencias Navegación en:Shaky Shaky tr:Shaky Shaky Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solos Masculinos Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2019 Categoría:Canciones en Español Categoría:Canciones por Daddy Yankee Categoría:2010s